Pigments made from multilayer structures are known. In addition, pigments that exhibit or provide a high-chroma omnidirectional structural color are also known. However, such prior art pigments have required as many as 39 thin film layers in order to obtain desired color properties.
It is appreciated that cost associated with the production of thin film multilayer pigments is proportional to the number of layers required. As such, the cost associated with the production of high-chroma omnidirectional structural colors using multilayer stacks of dielectric materials can be prohibitive. Therefore, a high-chroma omnidirectional structural color that requires a minimum number of thin film layers would be desirable.
In addition to the above, it is appreciated that the design of pigments with a red color face an additional hurdle to pigments of other colors such as blue, green, etc. In particular, the control of angular independence for red color is difficult since thicker dielectric layers are required, which in turn results in a high harmonic design, i.e. the presence of the second and possible third harmonics is inevitable. Also, the dark red color hue space is very narrow. As such, a red color multilayer stack has a higher angular variance.
Given the above, a high-chroma red omnidirectional structural color pigment with a minimum number of layers would be desirable.